


Heat

by lovesrainscent



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesrainscent/pseuds/lovesrainscent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late summer, hot night and Temari can't sleep.  Plus Shikamaru is being irritating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Title: Heat**

**Author: Lovesrainscent**

**Pairing: Shikamaru/Temari**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and I do not make any money from these writings.

 **Summary:** Late summer, hot night and Temari can't sleep. Plus, Shikamaru is being irritating.

**Heat**

It was _hot_. It was miserably, swelteringly _hot._ The air was so humid, Temari could hardly breathe. She inhaled deeply, wanting crisp, cool air in her lungs, refreshing her. But all she drew in was a heady perfume, sweetness and spice. There must have been a thousand different varieties of plants in bloom in this place, trees and bushes and flowers. Each one had a fragrance deep and rich and piquant. They all collided in the air around her making it nearly impossible for her to breathe and definitely impossible for her to sleep.

Dear lord, the sun had been down for hours now. Didn’t this place ever cool off?

She recalled the chuunin exams, thee years ago. They’d been held in the ominously named Forest of Death. This godforsaken place was probably called something like the Forest Teeming with Abundant Life. As if it wasn’t enough that the flowers were assaulting her sense of smell, there was a chorus of insects droning constantly in the background, rising to crescendos periodically punctuated by lulls that she wished would be permanent. But then the damned things would start up again.

She sighed in exasperation and flopped to her other side on her sleeping pad. Of all the miserable, damnable, sorry excuses of a C-ranked mission to be sent on! Nothing more than a visiting dignitary, a show of good will among the Lands. And to come back home to this – this - this all enveloping heat. And it wasn’t even home she was returning to. It was to Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves, to continue her assignment for an undetermined amount of time. And there wasn’t even an inn to be found in this thrice cursed corner of the Land of Fire.

She twisted over onto her back, looking upwards wanting to see the stars. But all she could see were leaves and trees, reaching and straining for the sky. And even if the trees weren’t blocking her view, she knew she couldn’t have seen the stars properly, too much moisture in the air.

Temari sighed heavily and went back over to her side. Clarity. She missed the clarity of home. Stars were sprinkled like diamonds across the sky there at night. The night air was clear and cool and refreshing, even in the summer months. It had both amused and saddened her at the Academy in Konoha one day when she realized that her students could identify the constellation of the Great Hunter but had never even seen the Rabbit, his prey. Amused because it gave her a sense of superiority – did the silly little shinobi-wannabes never even wonder why that configuration of stars was called the Great Hunter in the first place? And saddened because when she had gone out that night just to savor her sense of accomplishment at actually having taught the little nins something, she realized she couldn’t see it herself. Not there, not in Konoha. There was not enough clarity to the air to make out the timid little stars that composed the Rabbit.

Clarity. She missed it.

Instead she was caught up in a world of heat and mugginess and bugs. She swatted at a mosquito and flopped heavily onto her other side. She felt her hair, sweaty and sticking to the back of her neck. A thin trail of perspiration trickled between her breasts. Even though she had only the lightest of coverings over her, she angrily kicked them off, strangling a cry of sheer frustration in her throat.

“S’matter? You trying to wake the dead?” Her alleged guide mumbled from across the way beside her.

“It’s hot!” she snapped. If he’d been any type of guide at all he’d have planned a route that would have at least included an inn. She’d thought they should have stopped and asked for suggestions but nooooo…..

“It’s summer,” he mumbled back at her. “Go back to sleep.”

“I haven’t been asleep!”

He yawned and stretched lazily and then rolled over on his side looking at her in the shadows. “Must’ve been me. Be quiet so I can go back to sleep, will you?” He mumbled softly, already fading.

Temari inhaled sharply through clenched teeth. Her eyes sought stars again but found only leaves and shadows.

She tossed several times in fitful succession and finally Shikamaru groaned and opened his eyes again. “What is wrong with you?”

“It’s! Too! Hot!” she repeated slowly as if he might not have realized it, her jaw clenched so tightly it actually hurt. “And sticky!”

“You grew up in the desert. It’s like a hundred degrees there everyday! And you call this hot?” he snapped right back at her.

“The desert has the decency to cool off after the sun goes down! And it isn’t humid like this! How can you breathe?”

“I can breathe just fine! And I could sleep fine too if you’d shut up! “ He shifted and propped himself up on one elbow looking over at her in the moonlight. “And rather than just complaining about it, why don’t you do something about it?”

“Hah!” The laugh that escaped her lips conveyed an overly sarcastic tone. “And what do you suggest I do about it, lazybones? Change the weather?”

He raised up one hand in the dark and counted on his fingers, “One, you could stir up a little breeze, two in case you’ve forgotten there’s a lake only about a half a klick back from here. Go take a dip, cool off. And three, at least remember you’re a shinobi, endurance, sacrifice, blah, blah, blah, meditate or something – at least that’s quiet!”

She sat up in indignation, glaring at him across the way, holding her own hand up and ticking the count off with her fingers. “One, I can’t change the weather – I could make a breeze but it would just be moving hot air around and you’re doing a great job of that yourself. Besides, I’d have to stay awake to keep the breeze up which doesn’t do me any good about getting to sleep now does it? Two, your mere presence is irritating enough to make it impossible for anybody to meditate. And three, yeah, okay you’re right, I did forget about the lake.” After her tirade she added sheepishly, “Is it okay?”

“What do you mean is it okay? Are you scared little girl?” he chuckled and added “Scaredy-cat.” He had to admit it had been nice to hear her say for once he was right but he still felt he owed her for calling him a cry-baby in the past.

“I am not a little girl and I am NOT scared,” she retorted, standing and reaching for her fan. Her profile in the moonlight confirmed that she most definitely was not a little girl. “Where I come from water’s precious. You don’t just presume that open water’s yours to do with as you will.”

“Yeah, sure, it’s fine, “ he muttered. “Just go cool off and come back and go to sleep!”

She grabbed her fan, slid her feet into her sandals and walked off in a huff leaving him wide awake and wishing he hadn’t seen the outline of her body in the moonlight. Of all the troublesome women in the world how did he manage to get stuck with her? It was bad enough that she was loud and bossy but did she have to look so good while being bitchy?

He was wide awake, looking up into the sky, searching out clouds and realizing that she was right. It was hot. And sticky. He sat up and jerked his shirt off and lay back down with a sharp exhalation. Troublesome woman. Having to point out the obvious.

Temari made her way carefully down to the lake. She kicked off her sandals, propped her fan up against a tree and hesitantly tested the water with the tip of her toe. It was cool. She pulled her tunic up over her head, and dropped it letting it puddle on the ground beside her. She dispensed with her bra and underwear as well, letting them join the unnecessary garment on the ground. She waded out into the water, testing the depth and then slipped under, stroking out a short distance. Temari surfaced close to the center of the small lake and halfway floating, halfway treading water she looked up. That was better, much better, she was at least cool and there weren’t so many trees and leaves and shadows to interfere with her view of the sky.

She reached around and undid her hair, slipping the four bands on her wrists like bracelets. She lay back in the water and let her hair fan out around her. The shadows made her think of Shikamaru. She wondered if he was on his way down here right now, perhaps already peeping at her from among his shadows. No, that wouldn’t be like him. He couldn’t even be bothered to walk down here, even to peek at her. He was probably already back asleep

She sighed wondering about those shadows of his though. A powerful jutsu . She knew first hand how strong a hold he could exert. But did it give him tactile feedback? An interesting question. She’d have to ask him sometime. A stray thought flicked through her mind. What if it did? What if he could actually feel her through his shadow? She frowned. What if he’d been copping a feel with his shadow and she never even knew it? If she found out that was the case she was going to kick his ass. Little pervert. Although if he could and he had, then she had to confess that it was marginally thrilling in a kinky kind of way.

She turned over off her back and stroked toward the lake shore. Stepping out into the warmth once again of the night air, she was enveloped in the heat and humidity like a lover’s embrace. It was hot. And sticky. She groaned at the thought of hiking back uphill, even such a short distance. She’d be miserably hot and sweaty by the time she got back up there. Temari sighed, slipped her tunic over her still damp body and settled to the ground, leaning her head against a tree beside the one where her fan was propped. She might just as well sleep some here.

Shikamaru was trying valiantly to go to sleep. For once in his life this was proving to be hard work. He tossed one way and then the other. Each time he closed his eyes, the image of her in profile in the moonlight came unbidden to his mind. The harder he tried not to think of her, the more he did.

Ino! That was it! He should think of Ino! If there was any girl in Konoha that could quell his desire it was Ino. He found absolutely nothing about her attractive. She was scrawny and thin, no shape to her at all. No gentle swell of her breast, like Temari. No curve to her hips that made him think of sand dunes, like Temari.

No! Even Ino made him think of Temari. His body was starting to ache in a most uncomfortable way. Hinata! That was it! What a sweet little girl with absolutely no sex appeal whatsoever. Yes! Hinata was safe. He would try to think of Hinata. Hinata was so meek she would never ever speak her mind, not like Temari.

He sat up in frustration. Everything made him think of Temari! He looked up at the moon, judging by its position, some time had passed – maybe he had dozed just a little. He looked over beside him but Temari’s sleeping pad was empty. She wasn’t back yet. He began to worry, just a needling little concern at first. After all she was certainly capable of taking care of herself. But he shouldn’t have suggested swimming alone. That was never a good idea.

He realized if he went down there and she actually was still swimming she might accuse him of spying on her. But his concern continued to grow and guiltily he confessed to himself that if something had happened to her it would be his fault for suggesting she go in the first place. He got up, slipped on his sandals and followed her path down to the lake.

He stopped as he neared the lake, scanning the water to see if he could see her. But the surface was still, mirroring the sky, unbroken. He looked around the shore and in a brief moment of panic saw only her fan before he realized that she was sleeping slightly to the right of it. The moonlight reflecting off the lake gave him just enough light to see her by. She leaned against the tree, the tunic she was wearing was hiked high up her thighs. Her hair was down. He’d never seen it down before, it was longer than he would have thought since she always wore it pulled back so high. It curled over her shoulders. The whole image of her was softer than he would have imagined.

No! He chided himself in his mind. There was nothing soft about her at all. She was all grit and hardness and steel. And with a tongue as sharp as a kunai. Her appearance now was simply an illusion caused by the moonlight. But it didn’t really matter, his body ached for the basic physical need of hers against his right now. He wiped sweat from his face. She was right – it was hot tonight. Too hot to even be thinking about two bodies pressed up together, sweaty. And hot.

Shaking his head at the misery she was causing him he walked softly over to awaken her.

“Hey,” he whispered, poking her with his toe.

In one swift motion she was awake, kunai in her hand. In her face there wasn’t even a flicker of fear, just readiness. He found that strangely attractive. As if she needed to be any more attractive to him.

Temari quickly realized it was Shikamaru. “What’s the matter, little boy? Get scared?”

Although, without his shirt, she could see his nicely muscled torso, long and lean. No, not a little boy by any means.

“I was worried about you, troublesome woman! You’d been gone for a long time. I wanted to make sure you hadn’t drowned or something. There’d be hell to pay with the Hokage if I came back from this mission and you were dead.”

“You’re concern is touching,” she snapped back. She rose and toed on her sandals then picked up her fan. Shikamaru picked up the remaining articles and shoved them at her.

Too late he realized he was holding Temari’s bra and panties in his hand. The obvious conclusion one could draw from this was that Temari’s bra and panties were not on Temari’s body at the moment. “Here,” he ordered gruffly. Grab your stuff and let’s go back.” She took the garments from his hand and he whirled to go back to camp.

They crashed along the path. “Troublesome woman!” he muttered, holding her by the wrist and tugging her along the trail after him. They were halfway back to camp. “Annoying!” At some point his hand slid from her wrist and his fingers twined with hers. “Bothersome!”

“Gee, Nara, don’t hold it all in, why don’t you just say what’s on your mind?” she teased.

He stopped and spun on the trail to face her. “I want to kiss you!”

The words hung on the air between them. Temari’s heart was thumping in her chest. Had she just heard that? Quickly she tried to think of some scathing remark to break the spell between them.

But he didn’t give her time. “I want to kiss you,” he said again in total frustration. “It’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever wanted to do but I want to kiss you. And if I kiss you I’m not gonna stop.”

Temari tried to sound catty, tried to sound sarcastic but the words came out heavy with desire. “So what are you waiting for, little boy, permission?”

He stepped toward her, grabbing her shoulders roughly and pulling her to him, covering her mouth with his own. His tongue slid across her lips and she parted them willingly then his tongue was inside her mouth dueling with hers. She dropped her fan and garments then circled her hands behind his neck and pulled herself up against him. She knew he was taller than her but this was such an extraordinary way to experience it, to stretch herself out against the length of him. His hands left her shoulders, skimming over her breasts then down to her waist and rested on her hips.

He was mumbling in her ear, his voice hoarse and ragged. “Tell me to stop, Temari. Tell me that you want me to stop.”

He was right. This was stupid. They were a team. Assigned to work together. As a matter of fact they were on a mission right now. “I…we…I don’t want…” she mumbled, not sure where she was going with this, unable to have a coherent thought in her head as he nipped and licked her ear, her throat, her shoulder. “You’re right,” she managed to gasp out, “we should stop.”

He didn’t stop.

“Nara, stop,” she said unequivocally.

He stopped.

He sighed then groaned against her, resting his forehead on her shoulder, his breathing ragged and deep. She felt him trembling in her arms, trying to compose himself. She ruffled her fingers in his hair softly and said, “Let’s go back to camp.”

He stilled himself against her a moment more then turned, pulling her by the wrist like he had done when they first left the lake. His hand burned where he held her. She missed having their fingers twined together.

They stumbled back to camp in silence. Shikamaru stood with his head down, back toward her. He held his hands clenched at his sides and mumbled. “Temari, I’m sorry. It was stupid and it won’t happen again.”

Temari wrinkled her forehead, puzzled. What the hell was he talking about?

“Okay, Nara, maybe I’m missing something here, but not five minutes ago weren’t you ready to jump my bones and fuck like bunnies on the trail? What happened?”

Shikamaru turned to face her, his expression a mixture of anger, confusion and lingering desire. What kind of a game was she playing with him? “Woman, not five minutes ago, did you not just tell me to stop!”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Sheesh, I knew it, you never listen! I also said ‘let’s go back to camp.’”

“Temari..., don’t play games with me.” His voice was so full of anguish it made her heart ache.

This time it was her turn to step over to him, to pull him down and kiss him fiercely.”Baka! I don’t want you to stop,” she murmured after a moment, leaning her head against his chest. “I don’t want you to stop all night long. As a matter of fact, I’m angry that you’ve wasted as much of this night as you have and I’m gonna expect you to make it up to me tomorrow.”

Somehow he had settled the two of them to the ground as Temari continued, “and the night after that and the night after that….Wait…stop.”

Kiba would have been proud of the growl Shikamaru made in his throat at Temari’s latest utterance of the word. “What now?” he said through gritted teeth.

“Baka-chan,” she said sweetly, then shrugged out of her tunic. “It’s too hot, ne?”

His eyes glittered with heat and hunger as he looked at her, taking in every glorious curve of her body, the dark circles of her nipples and the darker welcoming patch between her legs. Temari swallowed hard, she wanted the heat from his eyes on her, heat from his hands on her, heat from his body on her, in her. She would be consumed tonight by his heat and hunger.

“Temari –chan, you are an evil, vexing woman,” he chided nibbling again at her ear, leaning her back onto the ground. Temari giggled as she undid the drawstring of his pants. He raised his hips and she slid them down his legs. He kicked them off to join the light blanket she had kicked off herself what seemed eons ago.

She gasped as she felt him, all silk and marble and hot against her. He leaned his head down to her chest, licking along her collarbone, trailing his tongue down between her breasts, tasting the sweat on her skin. Where his tongue touched her – heat. Where his erection brushed against her belly – heat.

He traced circles around one breast with his tongue, taunting her, nearing but never actually touching the dark circle of her areola. She was whimpering, her hands at the back of his head trying to direct him but he just chuckled against her and continued with his lazy circles. When he finally did take her nipple into his mouth she gasped aloud at the heat and sensation. He pulled on her nipple, grazing it with his teeth, sending little fluttery shocks through her entire body. He then turned his attention to her other breast, visiting the same exquisite torture on her once again.

Shikamaru raised his face back to Temari’s and kissed her gently. He slipped one hand down to her mons, rubbing against her sex with his palm. She moaned her enjoyment as he slid one slender finger between her outer lips, then sampled her wetness deep inside. Gentle, in and out slippery motion inside of her and like a whisper there was a second finger inside her now too.

“Temari?” he whispered. She looked up at him in the moonlight. “Temari, are you sure?”

God, after all that he was still unsure? No, not unsure he was still giving her an out. Damn did he have to be so gentlemanly about it? She could still say no and … Even though it would hurt him, really hurt him…. This was kind of scary because she could actually fall in love with a guy like that.

And what she meant to say was ‘God, yes, Nara, take me now, fuck me raw and make me scream.’ But what actually made it past her lips was a very soft and husky, “God, yes, Shikamaru, I want you to. I want you to make love to me tonight.”

And Shikamaru was surprised to hear something so undeniably soft and tender from her. This was kind of scary because he could actually fall in love with a girl like that.

In one swift motion he sheathed himself inside her. Temari gasped at the sudden pleasant intrusion. The absolute wonderful completeness of Shikamaru inside her was overwhelming.

He forced himself to be still as long as he possibly could. He just wanted to memorize every detail of her beauty beneath him, hair splayed out, framing her face like a halo. Oh, how he wanted to savor the sight of her, the feel of her, every little moaning cry of pleasure she was making.

He moved slowly at first, withdrawing almost completely from her. She whimpered softly at the loss but then moaned in satisfaction as he slid into her again. She opened her eyes and looked up steadily at him, trusting and sure that what they were doing was so very, very right.

He began to move in earnest now, setting up a delicious friction that generated even more heat between the two of them. He found a fierce rhythm that was what they were both yearning for. Temari drew her legs up around him, her soft little heels at the small of his back encouraging him even more. The orgasm started in his balls, heat like lightening, racing up his shaft as he drove deep within her one last time and his cock spasmed inside her. It was all she needed to send her own orgasm shattering through her. She gasped out his name with a hoarse ‘Sh-sh-shika-maruuuuuu’ and her nails raked into his back. Wave after wave of sensation rushed through her as her muscles clenched him tightly and released over and over again.

Shikamaru looked down at her and smiled. He was still hard within her. Her arms and legs were wrapped around him. He pressed forward just a little and…

Aftershocks. She threw back her head and moaned prettily.

He kissed her cheeks and did it again just so he could see her face. Press forward and…

Aftershocks. Moan. Her hands were limp at his shoulders now.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, her fingers tracing lazy circles at his shoulders. She whispered “What are you doing?”

He propped himself on his elbows and smiled back at her and answered “Watching you.”

Then he did it again just so he could see.

She was coming down now so it was more like waves of pleasure followed by a contended sigh. Their bellies where they touched were slick with each other’s sweat. It felt marvelous.

One more time. Press forward and…

Waves.

Contented sigh.

God she was beautiful.

He sighed himself, they couldn’t stay this way forever. He slid from her over to one side. She gave a small pout of disappointment but he drew her to him and satisfied, she nestled in his arms, her breath falling softly on his chest. They slept that way the rest of the night, sweat-soaked in each other’s arms. And neither of them complained about the heat.

The end.


End file.
